


On top of the world (and you're the world to me)

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Groping, Sexual innuendos, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:59:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Victor is wearing a t-shirt made to embarrass Logan in front of the X-Men.





	On top of the world (and you're the world to me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YandereFoeYay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YandereFoeYay/gifts).



> Written for my great friend Gothbloodnightmare who drew me this awesome fanart, which of course inspired me to write this fic XD https://yanderefoeyay.tumblr.com/post/183353212188/a-present-for-blackreed4-for-writing-me-an
> 
> Also written for the Italian challenge COW-T by Landedifandom, prompt: conflict.

The X-Men were going to fight the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants; they had received news that they were causing problems, so of course they had to intervene.

They expected everything a part from what they found when they reached the small village: their enemies were chilling like it was nothing. It had been so easy for them to conquer it that it was already too late for the heroes.

-Sorry losers, you’re too late! This place is already ours.- Sabretooth greeted them.

He was leaning against a fence, calmly smoking a cigar, but what made the X-Men freeze was the t-shirt he was wearing: it was red and it said “Logan’s top”; it even had a riding crop drawn under it.

Wolverine paled, then his face got red with anger and embarrassment. He stomped towards him, unsheathing his claws.

-You! How dare you!- he threateningly growled.

Victor simply laughed, not even moving from his spot.

All around them the other villains gathered to watch, ready to intervene in case a fight started.

-What? Didn’t you tell them you love taking my dick up your ass?- Sabretooth provoked Logan. –I didn’t know it was a secret.-

The hero couldn’t control his anger any longer: he leaped towards him, aiming at the shameful t-shirt to destroy it.

That act sparked a battle between the X-Men and the Brotherhood: all around mutants were fighting mutants, energy blasts were shot through the air, people flew towards the fight or were thrown away from it, insults and orders and threats were shouted all around the battlefield, barely audible above all the noise made by the attacks.

Logan and Victor were slashing and scratching and stabbing each other, biting and growling like animals.

Their blood splattered all around together with shreds of clothes and meat and hairs.

At some point they managed to separate for a second. Wolverine charged with his claws forwards, but Victor blocked him by letting him stab his hands and then closing his fingers around the hero’s fists. He grinned as he bent Logan’s wrists to prevent him from sheathing his claws and free himself.

-I liked that shirt, you know.- he joked.

-You fuckin’ piece of shit!- Logan growled.

Victor laughed.

-Maybe we should show ‘em how much of a whore you are.- he lustfully said.

He risked getting a head-butt when he leaned towards the other’s face, but he just took advantage of his weight to push Logan on the ground and pin him there.

Wolverine kicked and struggled to get free, but it was completely useless.

Creed managed to bite his enemy’s neck, making him shout in pain. He already felt the arousal grow. Wouldn’t it be so nice to humiliate the runt by fucking him in front of everyone? Oh, it’d be such a great show!

He started to rub against Logan, who froze in shock. Was he really gonna do it there?!

Victor let go of Wolverine’s hands to grope him, and the hero got a hold of himself again; he resumed his struggle, stabbing and scratching his nemesis.

Luckily for him an energy blast hit Sabretooth and made him fly away from him.

Logan quickly stood up, hoping no one would notice the bulge in his costume’s pants. He was about to charge Creed again to take revenge, but he was stopped.

-Enough! X-Men, let’s go home. There’s nothing useful we can do here.- Cyclops ordered.

Wolverine was still glaring and growling at Victor, so Colossus had to forcefully take him away.

Sabretooth stood up, his jeans clearly tight on his crotch.

-What a pity, I was just starting to have fun.- he said in an amused tone.

He winked at Logan, blatantly signing obscenities in his direction.

Both Colossus and Rogue had to hold Wolverine back, dragging him kicking and screaming on the Blackbird.

Victor was laughing at that reaction, followed by many of the Brotherhood.

When the X-Men were far enough from that place Logan stopped struggling. He stomped to a seat and sulked on it, his arms crossed over his chest as he muttered threats and insults to his nemesis.

No one was suicidal enough to ask him for an explanation.


End file.
